Surrender the Shadows
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: Schwartz is wrapped up about Domon...he must protect him...but what happens when someone wants details, and want them now? Schwartz finds himself in trouble, can he escape before Domon is killed? Chap 4 scheduled to be up 4/5/03!!!
1. Enter My Mind

*This is a new chapter book, for a whole new ANIME SERIES! Yes yes, I am glad to say that I have expanded my horizon, YEAH! And for that I am veering towards other things and making some different stories! (I still love you Piccolo! Piccolo: *sweatdrop*) but anywho, this is about G Gundam, and as for you G Gundam lovers, thank you for not hating me! This being my first attempt at writing a G Gundam book I sure hope I don't screw it up royally! Aw shucks, you'll see! ENJOY! (oh yeah, and Domon doesn't know that Schwartz is really a part of Kyoji, not yet…ok, that's why its called fan'FICTION' hehe)*  
Surrender the Shadows  
Treading over the sand by the shore Schwartz watched the waves crash against the bank. His arms crossed and his brow turned in his thoughts could not be disturbed. The Battle Royale was underway, and he wouldn't be attending it…Domon had proved himself worthy of his title as the King of Hearts, by defeating him. Schwartz's upper lip stiffened. He was happy for Domon, yet he had not taught him nearly enough. When things went out of whack, Domon still went berserk. Schwartz had told him not to think of the things that were going wrong, but the things he was truly fighting for, the things he truly needed. Then was the only way he could enter his ultimate supermode, then was the only time he could achieve a serene state of mind. The waves crashed against he bank again, making Schwartz look out at the dark waters. Was it his teachings that went wrong, or was it Domon's outlook on everything? He couldn't understand. The way Domon acted was like a slap in the face to Schwartz, like he had just been insulted. Schwartz drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Ah Domon, if only you could understand…" Suddenly the light to his eyes shifted and he spotted a shadow, the sound of soft footsteps were heard behind the sound of the waves. He turned his eyes up. He saw a small figure, the outline of a woman. Schwartz raised his head. He could not make out their face, yet their presence seemed familiar. They stepped closer; the light on their back from the boardwalk presented a shadowed front view. Finally he saw her face, her eyes seemed full of concern. Schwartz's shoulders dropped and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Schwartz?" Schwartz uncrossed his arms and nodded.  
  
"What is it Raine?" He asked. Raine hesitated.  
  
"I…I'm sorry to disturb you but…" Her eyes wavered and pleaded, pulling at Schwartz's heart. The waves crashed against the bank, moist droplets fell around Raine and Schwartz, moistening his exposed skin.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Raine?" Schwartz asked. Raine hesitated.  
"It's Domon…He's not ready…" She started. Schwartz's jaw tightened.  
  
"Raine…I…" He sighed, "I've done all I can for Domon, he's on his own now…" He replied, turning his eyes away. He knew his word was true, though he felt as though he had failed her somehow, and Domon. He heard a faint whimper come from the woman in front of him. He looked back at her. Her eyes had tears in them now.  
  
"Raine…I am truly sorry, if I could help I would, but Domon is a fighter, the saying that fighters communicate with their fists isn't just a false statement…words cannot achieve what physical demands can." He took a step closer to her, "do you understand…Raine?" He asked. Raine nodded sadly, her eyes widened slightly and she drew from his gaze to the lit up city above them. Schwartz looked up as well. There he spotted Domon, his fixed gaze was fierce and full of bewilderment, his eyes lit up from behind his shadowed face, his red cape covering his body. The wind swept past him, ruffling his already messed up hair. Raine took a few steps away from Schwartz, as if knowing Domon were upset that she had gone to him for help. Domon's brow creased and he narrowed his eyes, jumping down from the highboard and landing legs bent on the sandy beach, his hand resting on the sand. He curled his fingers around some of the sand and stood up, letting it roll out of his fingers. Schwartz crossed his arms again and turned to his ally. Raine put her hand up to her face and looked away. Domon walked slowly up to the two, his footsteps soft and crisp.  
  
"Schwartz Bruder…" He said. Schwartz nodded to him.  
  
"What's a man like you doing out here on the beach?" He asked, his expression somewhat lightening. Schwartz lowered his head very slightly.  
  
"Thinking." He simply replied. Domon turned his head slightly, eyeing him.  
  
"Thinking about what? You aren't going to try and enter the Battle Royale are you?" He asked. Schwartz let out a "humph"  
  
"Enter it? I'm already disqualified, Domon, you must know me better than that…" He said. Domon's lips curled.  
  
"Know you? I hardly know you at all, yet its funny, you know me pretty well…" His brow creased again, frowning. Schwartz said nothing, his eyes shifted, and he looked back at Raine.  
"If I were the one so concerned for you Domon, you wouldn't have her…" He said. Domon looked at Raine. Raine looked at him uneasily. Schwartz looked back at Domon, his expression serious. Domon nodded.  
  
"I see…" He said. Schwartz put his arms down again.  
  
"Domon, you can't lose this battle, more than your father is at stake…" He said. Domon looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. Suddenly a wind swept past them, ruffling Domon's cape and Schwartz's brown trench coat. Schwartz just eyed him. Domon's gaze turned intense.  
  
"Tell me Schwartz! What are you talking about!" He demanded. Schwartz said nothing. He turned around and looked at the ocean, the wind still ruffling his trench coat.  
  
"You will see in time Domon, I just hope that you're prepared," he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, "do not forget what I taught you, no matter how much you lose at this battle, you must never forget it…ever…." Suddenly Schwartz disappeared, stealthily leaving. Domon looked on at the ocean, his lower lip twitching.  
  
"Domon?" Raine said softly. Domon said nothing.  
  
"Domon…I—"  
  
"Just shut up Raine…" He said, and turned and walked away, his cape flaring behind him. Raine turned and looked at Domon, putting her hands under her chin.  
  
"Oh Domon…"  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chibbody's laughter carried over the crowd. Chibbody, his hands behind his head, his laughter from obviously being drunk the night before, George, his gaze shifting from person to person in the crowds, Sai Sici, his carefree walk next to Domon, Domon's seriousness, Raine at the back of the group, still slightly upset about the night before. They all looked so natural together (hehe). Argo was not with them, nor was Schwartz.  
  
"HAHAH-*hick*" Chibbody hiccupped. George looked at Chibbody.  
  
"Next time you want to get drunk, I suggest you have a good excuse with us the next day." He lectured.  
  
"Awww come on Geor-*hick*- ge, it's called having a good time!" Chibbody threw his arm around George's shoulders and started to sing "America the Beautiful" George's face faltered and he pried Chibbody off of him. Sai Sici laughed and then turned to Domon.  
  
"Hey Bro, why's Sis at the back of the group? Did you and her have a fight?" Sai Sici asked. Domon looked down at him.  
  
"Mind your own business." He said roughly. Sai Sici raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Bro, I didn't mean to pry, I was just wondering…sheesh…" Sai Sici looked back at Raine, her gaze fixed on the ground, "hmmmm…." He wondered to himself. Suddenly he slowed down his pace so he could meet up with Raine at the back of the group. Raine looked up at him slightly.  
  
"Hey Sis, what's got you bothered, huh?" He asked. Raine looked back at the ground.  
  
"Its nothing Sai Sici, I guess its just nerves." She answered. Sai Sici bent foreward slightly, with his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"Well, if its nerves for Bro and the Battle Royale he's going to be fine!" He reassured her.  
  
"Yeah…I know…" She said softly. Sai Sici cocked his head.  
  
"Then, what is it?" He asked. Raine clasped her hands together and stood up straight.  
  
"You know Sai Sici, I'm not going to worry anymore, from now on I'm going to trust Domon, ok?" She smiled, her eyes closed Anime like. Sai Sici did so too.  
  
"Great! I'm glad then!" He put his hand into a fist, "though you'll have to be worried when he comes to me, cuse I'm going to win this fight!" He nodded and then did highsteps back up to where Domon was, his eyes closed.  
  
"So what did you say to her?" Domon asked, not looking at Sai Sici.  
  
"Oh not much, but she's not going to be too worried from now on." He said. Domon's brow creased again.   
  
'I doubt that…' he thought.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Schwartz slowly followed the group atop buildings, skipping between them with ease and with complete stealth. He bent down and peered over the edge when he saw them stop at a food court. He narrowed his eyes. His thoughts were spinning, this was the first time he was ever truly confused. The Battle Royale was only 3 days away, and they were all out to lunch…well, he did understand they had to eat, but it was ridiculous that they were out there for hours on end.  
"Domon what are you doing…you should be training…" His worried tone was at a whisper. Suddenly Domon turned around, and looked up to where Schwartz was. Schwartz was slightly surprised by this and moved back before Domon could spot him. Domon narrowed his eyes and then turned back around. Schwartz peered back over the edge. Suddenly he felt two strong holds on his arms and he was yanked back.  
  
"HEY!" he was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Schwartz Bruder, fancy meeting you here…" It was Prime Minister Wong. Schwartz glared at him.  
  
"Wong…what do you want!" He demanded. Wong looked at him over the brim of his sunglasses.  
  
"That's Prime Minister Wong to you, and I don't want much from you…just some information…about Domon Kaashu." Schwartz growled.  
  
"Information! For what!" He demanded. Wong took a step towards him.  
  
"The Battle Royale is coming up, and he is going to be attending…I cannot allow him to win…nor can I allow him to come out of this…alive." Schwartz's eyes widened.  
  
"You're crazy! You can't just kill Domon Kaashu!" He said in a gruff whisper. Wong smirked.  
"Oh I can, and I will, with all my power I will make sure Domon Kaashu is eliminated…for good…" Schwartz narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Then I wont help you!" He yelled. Wong looked back at two of his men. Both of them nodded and drew two guns each, pointing them at Schwartz.  
  
"I will get information…any way I can, if you do not give it to me, I will get it another way…give me the information I need, and you can live." He said. Schwartz growled.  
  
"Go ahead, shoot me, what good would that do? Just another person dead, and you still wouldn't be any closer to finding a way to kill Domon then you already are!" He spat at Wong. Wong pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Then I will get it another way…" He looked back at his men, "shoot him…" He said and turned to walk away. Schwartz growled.  
  
"You can't do this!" He yelled at him. Wong laughed.  
  
"Oh I can…and I am…" Schwartz growled and looked at the men with guns.  
  
"Good-bye…" One of them said in monotone, and then both of them fired…  
*Ok, that's the first chapter, and then I'll be making the second as fast as I can, boy that's prolly getting pretty old isn't it? Hehe well, I will! I promise…as soon as I finish a few other chapters of mine…heh….*scratches head* sorry…* 


	2. Only Time Will Tell

*A/N: I…am an ameba, yes, an ameba compared to all the other authors that are roaming around FF.net, for I am the most colorful and original ameba around…do not forget, I do not own G Gundam, therefore if you really needed me to say that your are one sad sad individual…for I…am an ameba…*  
Surrender the Shadows  
  
Chapter 2  
Only Time Will Tell  
"No!" Schwartz gasped as a thick burning sensation struck his skin. He looked down fiercely at the object embedded in his arm. It wasn't a bullet; it looked like a mini syringe with a red tag on the back of it, the needlepoint shot precisely near a vein.  
  
"What…what is this?" He croaked, feeling his arm become numb. Wong laughed.  
  
"Did you really think I would kill you Schwartz Bruder? Did you really believe I found you that worthless…have a nice sleep my friend, you'll need it when you wake up." His voice became distorted and distant as Schwartz felt his body begin to sink.  
  
"A…a tranquilizer…" Schwartz concluded, his voice cracking weakly as his eyes became heavier and heavier. The two men spun their guns and put them back, hiding them from view with their long black trench coats. The two men holding Schwartz up loosened their grips, allowing him to sag. Schwartz's head hung and his arms dangled. He kept his eyes open best he could, his face becoming enflamed.  
  
"I mustn't let them…do this…" He felt his energy draining faster and faster.  
  
"Can't…" He croaked again, his eyes shutting completely now, a burst of red light filling his eyelids before being overcome by the drug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The people in the crowd below gasped, gunshots were heard but no one knew where it came from. People ran frantically, racing out of the square as fast as they could, bazaars closing up their stands quickly and booking it, disappearing into the crowds as well. Domon and the others fought against the crowds, trying their best not to be pushed or overcome by them.  
  
"Arrrrrr…" Domon growled, his hands up in front of his face.  
  
"What do we do now? Where did those gunshots come from!" Chibbody yelled up through the group. Domon looked up at the frantic crowds pilling out of the bazaar.  
  
"DOMON!" He heard a shriek from behind him. Domon turned his head quickly, but couldn't see anything yet; the crowds grew thicker and larger.  
  
"DOMON!" He heard again. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Raine, her body being shoved and wracked through the crowd. Her face was frantic and she put out her hand as if to reach out to him. Domon gasped. Suddenly she was sucked down into the crowds.  
  
"RAINE!" He cried. He turned around and tried his best not to go too fast with the crowd. He shoved people out of his way, keeping them at arms distance.  
  
"Raine!" He yelled again, growling as he pushed his way through.  
  
"Domon!" He heard George yell to him. Domon turned his head and saw George standing out of reach of the crowd, crouching down with Raine's head on his lap. Domon growled and then leapt out of the crowd, jumping over them with one determined leap. He landed with a thud, his cape flaring out behind him. He jumped from his standpoint and ran to George and bent down, his hands out in front of him as if to grasp Raine.  
  
"Raine!" He said hurriedly. Raine's eyes opened slowly. Domon's eyes lightened, and his muscles released showing ease.  
  
"Raine…" He said with relief. Raine peered up into his face.  
  
"Domon...I..." She started but then stopped abruptly.  
  
"What is it?" Domon asked. Raine sat up and put her hand on her head. She looked up at the top of one of the buildings.  
  
"There Domon, that's where the gunshots came from..." She said, pointing up to the building above them. Domon stood up, his cape flowing down back in front of his body. He narrowed his eyes and took a few moments to think.  
  
"Are you sure Raine?" He asked without looking back at her. Raine looked up at the top of the building again and stood up.  
  
"Yes Domon, I'm sure." She replied. George leaned against one of the bazaars.  
  
"So what do we do? Go up and see if there is anyone up there?" He asked. Domon sighed inwardly.  
  
"Yes, but not we, I'll go up there." He replied and swept his cape back from in front of him.  
  
"But Domon, what if there is someone up there, you might need assistance." George protested. Domon looked back at George.  
  
"You'll know if I need help." The crowds started to die down, and the sound lowered, making everyone feel as though they had suddenly lost their hearing.  
  
"If anything happens, get Raine out of here." He said and then ran down an alley.  
  
"But Domon!" Raine yelled down to him, but he kept running down the alley, the darkness enveloping him. Raine looked up at the top of the building.  
  
"Do not worry madam, he'll be fine." George reassured her. Raine nodded.  
  
"I know…" She said meekly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Domon ran down the alley, the dark musky smell crept into his nose. It was definitely an alley, no doubt about it. Suddenly he spotted a fire escape on the side of the building. He skid to a stop and jumped, grabbing onto the stair, pulling it down and racing up the flights. He leapt off of the second flight up and landed on the top of the building. He landed knees bent, his hand placed on the cold damp roof. He stood back up, his cape falling back in front of him covering his body.  
  
At this time, the air became very humid and small raindrops patted the roof, falling around Domon. He took a few steps in, searching the rooftop that was scattered with huge cage like compartments and demolition instruments. His footsteps echoed around the roof, the small pitter-pattering of rain drowning it out before it could be heard too far.  
  
He stopped in the middle of the roof, looking around, his eyes sweeping from cage to cage, old steel cranes and such. Suddenly a can rolled out from behind a cage, rolling up to Domon, rolling to his foot and stopping. Domon looked down at it, and then looked up to where it came from. He grunted.  
  
"Come out!" He demanded. "I know you're in there!" He repeated. Nothing happened. Domon narrowed his eyes. He took a few steps when suddenly a huge steel construction bar fell, colliding with a cage, crushing it instantly falling right for Domon. Domon threw out his arms and jumped out of the way as the steal bar hit the ground, cracking the roof. Domon's arms were out in a defensive position.  
  
"That didn't fall on its own! Who's out there!" He yelled again. Suddenly a small echo of laughter sounded. Domon's ears became alert and he instantly recognized the laughter.  
  
"Master!" He yelled. The voice chuckled again.  
  
"Yes Domon, it is me, can't fool you can I?" The voice echoed. Domon searched the area.  
  
"Where are you!" He demanded. Spinning around he searched the roof, yet he couldn't see anything. He growled. 'This isn't good…' He thought angrily.  
  
"Fight me, Domon, fight me!" Master yelled and then suddenly Domon caught a glimpse of a shadow running along the tops of the cages. Domon spun around.  
  
"Fine then! I'll fight you!" Domon yelled up to him. Master laughed and then stopped, standing high above Domon on top of a construction crane, his arms crossed and his balance perfect.  
"Good…" He said and then pulled off his white sash.  
  
"ARAH!" Master grunted and spun the sash straight at Domon, the fabric wrapping around his arm and pulling him closer.  
  
"Errrrrr…" Domon growled.  
  
"Master!" He yelled up and then pulled hard at the sash, breaking it and jumping back. Master Asia laughed. Master spun it back and tied it back around his waist.  
  
"Good Domon, but not nearly good enough…" He laughed.  
  
"Not good enough…" Domon echoed. Master laughed.  
  
"We have the Neo-Germany fighter Schwartz Bruder in our hands, Domon, if you cannot defeat me then you can never save him! HA!" Master yelled and then jumped off the top of the cage, plummeting down, his fists flying as if he had multiple hands. Domon pulled back his fists and started to punch at the same enormous speeds.  
  
"I don't believe you Master Asia!" Domon yelled furiously at him as he punched, hot air racing by Master and himself as their punches missed.  
  
"I didn't ask for you to believe me Domon, I asked for you to fight me!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Domon yelled and then their fists met, a huge burst of bright light flooded out, enveloping them both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ah…." Schwartz moaned groggily. He opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred; large objects came into view but were blurry nonetheless. Schwartz blinked a few times and then raised his head. He groaned again. All at once he became aware of where he was. He looked up at his arms, both of them pinned tightly to a wall by steel rings, he looked down at his legs, they too were pinned to the wall. He balled his hands into fists and looked up.  
  
"Er…" He blinked a few times and then narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a large Gundam came into view, a horrible sight, a sight he knew all too well.  
  
"The Dark Gundam!" He gasped. He peered upon its massive frame, its exterior looked dead, but Schwartz knew what was inside was surely not dead. He pulled at the rings securing his arms.  
  
"I'm so weak…" He croaked. He hung his head again, suddenly spotting Wong and two men standing beside him, directly beneath him.  
  
"Ah I see your awake now, good…" Wong said. Schwartz swallowed hard.  
  
"How did you get the Dark Gundam? It was destroyed back at the Guiena Heights!" He yelled down to him. Wong laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, of course it was…" He shook his head. Schwartz growled.   
  
'He's mocking me!' He thought fiercely. Wong turned and stepped away, making his way slowly to the massive evil Gundam. Schwartz watched him closely. Wong touched the green like bottom of the Gundam, running his fingers down the frame, as if idolizing it. Schwartz growled.   
  
'Evil…pure evil…' He thought. Wong slid his hand away and took a few steps back.  
  
"Marvelous isn't it Schwartz, the perfect specimen." He yelled back to him. Schwartz shook his head.  
  
"We will destroy it Wong! The Dark Gundam will not succeed!" Schwartz yelled back to him confidently, his tone never faltering. Wong turned around and clicked his tongue, as if pitying Schwartz.  
  
"Tisk tisk, I'm afraid theres more to the Dark Gundam now then you really think there is." Wong said, making his way back to his bodyguards. Schwartz growled.  
  
"I don't understand!" He echoed. Wong smirked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You will in time…you will in time…for you'll be the one inside of it…" He laughed. Schwartz growled, looking back at the Gundam.  
  
"How can you be so sure! If you put me in there you would not be in control anymore!" Schwartz yelled back. Wong laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes I will…you see Schwartz, as we speak DG cells are running through your veins." He looked up at Schwartz, "soon you will be under the Dark Gundams control." He said. Schwartz gasped.  
  
"DG Cells!" His voice cracked. 'How did he…how could they…' He thought fiercely.  
  
"Its only a matter of time Neo-Germany fighter…" Wong mocked, turning and gazing at the Dark Gundam again.  
  
"Then you will be mine…" 


	3. The Sun Will Rise

*A/N: first of all, I would like to apologize extremememememememely so much to all of you waiting to read my other chapters for my stories, I'm soooooorry! I will update them, please, I promise, but I'm not really sure when! I again am sorry and I am on the roll right now and fighting against this blasted writers block! Tee hee!*  
Surrender the Shadows  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The Sun Will Rise  
"GAH!" Domon growled, jumping back away from the light, putting his hands up in front of his face. The minute the light disappeared he put out his hands, his arms up in defense. He looked around.   
  
"Master!" He yelled. He turned his head and looked behind him, but he was backed up against a storage compartment. Master Asia wouldn't be behind him, unless he could turn into an ameba. Domon looked around again. Where the heck was he? He dropped his arms and stood up, searching with his eyes.   
  
"I know you're around here somewhere." He whispered to himself and then took a step away from the wall. His cape fell over his body again, his face turning solemn.  
  
"HERE DOMON!" Suddenly Domon felt a flash of pain in his side and he went skidding across the ground. "What the." Domon growled and sat up. He gasped.  
  
"Master!" He yelled and put up his arm again, Master Asia's sash wrapping around his arm again.   
  
"Now Domon! I know you can do better than that! Come at me! COME AT ME!" He screamed and yanked back his sash, pulling Domon closer and closer. Domon fought against Master Asia's strength. He yanked back; digging his heals as hard as he could into the ground. But it didn't work all that well, because no matter how hard he tried he kept moving closer and closer to him. Flustered and full of rage Domon yanked back, pulling Master Asia off of the top of a compartment, making him do a belly-flop smack into the ground. Domon threw the sash back down at Master Asia. Domon stepped back in a huff, his chest rising and falling violently as he took deep angry breaths. Master Asia raised his head and jumped up.  
  
"Good Domon.very good." He said and jumped up, his fists flying faster than the speed of light as he lunged at Domon. Domon counterattacked, his fists flying as fast or perhaps faster than Master Asia's. Their fists met again and a loud bang sounded out.   
  
"GAH!" Master yelled and jumped back. Domon jumped back as well. Domon's heart raced, his hands felt as if they were on fire, his throat became raw from all of the breathing and yelling. He looked furiously at Master as his lips curled into a snarl. Master grinned, his eyes twinkled wickedly.   
  
"Looks like this is going to take a little more than our fists.." Master yelled and stepped back his gundam suddenly flying up behind the building.   
  
"Your Gundam!" Domon growled. He watched as Master Asia jumped up, hopping onto the shoulder of his large Gundam, crossing his arms.   
  
"Are we going to do this or not Domon!?" He yelled down at him.   
  
'Here...now?' Domon thought furiously, 'but innocent people could get hurt!' he thought again. Domon shook his head.   
  
"Yes Master!" He yelled up and then suddenly pulled his hand out from under his cape, putting his fingers together getting ready to snap.   
  
"RISE BURNING GUNDAM!" He yelled and snapped his fingers; within seconds the loud roar of his Gundam came above all and rose above the building.   
  
'I hope people get smart and run.' He thought, and jumped up, the cockpit of his Gundam opening and disappearing inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What's that!" Chibodee yelled and jumped up from where he were sitting. Raine took a step back with George at her side.   
  
"They called their Gundams!" She gasped. Sai Sici nodded.   
  
"I hope bro knows what he's doing, if Master Asia's up there that means there's more to come." He said. Raine narrowed her eyes angrily.   
  
"This has something to do with the Dark Gundam!" She said with a huff. The two Gundams directly above them loamed there for a moment, their large frames seemed almost tense and discouraged. Raine thought a moment, her mind racing. Why would they call their Gundams in the middle of Hong Kong? She thought fiercely. Domon knows better! She thought again. George must have been thinking the same thing because his grip on Raines arm tightened.   
  
"He's actually calling a Gundam Fight in the middle of Hong Kong!" George said disappointedly. Chibodee let out a little sigh.   
  
"Awwwww come on guys, you know better than to scold Domon's behavior by now." He said crossing his arms and leaning against an opposite building, "let them duke it out for now, everything will be fine.you guys worry too much." He yawned. Raine, George and Sai Sici gawked at him and then looked back up at the two Gundams.   
  
"We hope your right sir." Sai Sici said softly. Raine's features deepened.   
  
'You have no idea.' she thought.  
*OK FIRST OFF IM SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT! My plot hit rock bottom because of the damn writers block! S'cuse my French but..it just makes me so mad! OK so stay tuned and ill try to get more up ASAP!* 


End file.
